Daddy's Little Girl
by yes-dreams.do.come.true
Summary: Hey guys - this is my first Fan Fiction. I know it's not too good, but please read and rate it...These stories will get a lot better, I promise :     This has to do with Elliot Stabler, and his younger daughter, Elizabeth. This story is in different parts


**Daddy's Little Girl **

"_Such a shame…the poor girl looks to only be about 8 or 9.."_

"_Melinda, what happened to this poor girl?"_

"_Until I examine the body closer and take more tests, I won't know for sure, but from the looks of this girl now – I'd say strangulation."_

"_You mean…someone actually choked this innocent little girl to…death?"_

"_I believe so, Elliot. There is no doubt about one thing, though. This was a very personal attack. I'll call you when I know more."_

Today was just like any other day for SVU Detective Elliot Stabler. He wasn't sure why, after 10 years of being a detetive with the Special Victims Unit, he was still emotional over the deaths of young children. He sees stuff like this everyday – shouldn't he be used to it? The call Elliot got in the middle of the night about this girl were no different, he normally got calls like this at night. He wasn't surprised at all that he was drug out of bed at 2 AM to go into Manhattan and look at the body of a small, deceased child. But something got to him tonight about this little girl. The dress she was wearing.

His daughter, Elizabeth – who is 7, has the very same dress. The deceased girl even had golden brown hair, like Lizzy. The girl had such a strong resemblance to his own daughter, and Elliot couldn't focus on anything that night. Terrifying images of his daughters deceased, mutualed body scrolled through his head all night long. He knew that once he was able to go home and hug her, everything would be okay.

Throughout the next few days, other adorable, 7-9 year old girls with curly hair had went missing. This _really_ worried Elliot now. When he went home at night, he made sure all of his children were safely put to bed. He couldn't stop worrying about them. At work, his family was constantly on his mind – more so than ever.

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon, and Elliot was still at the precinct – doing paperwork. This was one part about the job that he _hated_. He was absolutely exhausted from having worked nights the past few days…he was nearly asleep until his phone rang.

"_Stabler."_

"_El…!"_

"_Kathy, hey baby. Are you okay?"_

"_It's Elizabeth."_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_No, sweetie. They….she went missing at school today."_

Click.

"Captain, I gotta go!" Elliot yelled, grabbing his winter jacket, hat, and car keys and running out the door. The tears were flowing out of his eyes before he even made it out the door. Captain Donald Cragen just watched Elliot run out the door. He had heard about little Elizabeth Stabler just a few minutes ago, and he was coming to check on one of his best detectives.

Elliot scrambled into his car, turned on the engine, and went zooming through Manhattan trying quickly to get to Queens to his daughters school. He was a mess; crying, praying, screaming – all these actions were going on. _God please, find my baby…please…_Elliot was in feverant prayer the whole way to the school. Where was his baby?

Once he pulled up to his daughters school, Elliot had managed to regain his composure. He looked more like he usually did – a detective going somewhere to hear about another victim – instead of a father who was worried sick about his daughter. He ran up the steps to the school and went straight to the principals office. Mr. Ferrili, the principal of the school, looked at Elliot with somber.

"Mr. Stabler, come sit, please. I am so sorry about your daughter."

Elliot Stabler did not sit…he was too worried and nervous to sit down and just have a conversation with this man.

"What happened?" He choked out.

Mr. Ferrili sighed, "Elizabeth was outside, along with the rest of her class, playing on the playground…When play time was over, all of her classmates lined up to go back inside – except Elizabeth. I'm not sure what happened, Mr. Stabler, other then the fact that she just…vanished."

_Oh God…_

Elliot lost it. Not in the angry way that he usually did, but in the emotional, concered parent way. Tears began to pour out of his eyes, and he could barely contain himself.

"Mr. Stabler, we're doing everything we can to find your daughter." Mr. Ferrili said, clearly uncomfortable…

Elliot had heard that many times before – afterall, he _was_ a police officer. He knew he'd heard all that there was to hear from the principal, so without even saying goodbye, he just sniffed and walked out the door. The secretary of the school looked at Elliot and gave him a hopeful smile as she saw him pass by and go out into the parking lot to his car.

_Poor guy, _the woman thought, _even a police officer can't protect his own kid._

Elliot was feeling the same way when he got back into his car. He didn't know what to do, where to go…He had decided to go back home, to check on Kathy and the rest of his kids. Maybe they knew something the school didn't. He sure hoped so, because the way things were looking, it would be very hard to find his baby. Elizabeth Stabler was the fourth victim of this "precious moment" killer, as the media nicknamed him. Elliot knew that time was ticking, the other three kidnappings had ended in murder…would Elizabeth be the same way?

He didn't even want to think like that. It made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't stop crying. He even had to pull over off of the highway and vomit. He couldn't stand the fact that some sick, sinister bastard had his little girl somewhere – probably hurting her, and there was absoulutely NOTHING he could do. He felt so helpess. His phone rang, and he quickly answered it.

"_Stabler..´´_He said, sniffing.

"_D-d-daddy..?"_ The voice sounded familiar.

"_Elizabeth!" _Elliot said with tears in his eyes, "_are you okay, baby?"_

The little girl on the other end of the phone was sobbing uncontrolably, making her father do the same thing..

"_D-daddy. Please…you have to-o come f-find me…I don't know where I am..and h-he's gonna k-kill me.." _She was hiccuping between words now, too upset to talk.

Elliot's heart was breaking in two, and was beating rapidly. "_Lizzie, sweetheart. You have to tell me where you are…I'll come right away, baby. You just have to tell daddy where you are…"_

"_I-I don't k-know. It's dark…and scary…there's steps where I am…and a little cot with lots of teddy bears. Oh daddy, this place has blood everywhere. Please, you have to find me.."_

"_Lizzie, baby. I'll find you – don't worry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you –"_

"_Daddy! The man is coming down the stairs! I have to go—I – I love you! Please daddy…"_

One final sob, and Elizabeth Stabler hung up the phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Okay guys, this is my first fan fic…I know it's not too good, but could you please comment on this and tell me what you think?


End file.
